Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists
| next = Legacy of Power: Glimpse of the Hereother| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Use the portal at to enter . #* use the Fount of Power # Speak to Klodsag at . # Head north over the bridge and kill the Primordial Malice to spawn Gatekeeper Kratil. # Take the left corridor to the west. #* The ground gets icy/slippery past . Only flat ground is slippery. The ramps are not. # Travel up around the tower #*''Note: You can train/drop the trash on the ramps. # Kill Inquisitor Barol around . # Use the teleporter at . # Kill Auliffe Chaoswind at the top of the tower. #* In/out joust fight #** "I am not locked in here with you, you are locked in here with ME!" - stay inside the swirling snow wall or die #** "Back off! Let's see how well you scramble!" - off the red circle before it disappears or die #** The key is to slow burn, about 10-15%, otherwise there can be both white/red joust rings. # Take the small key from his hand to the chest at the bottom of the tower to get frostbite crystal. #* The chest spawns at a random location at the bottom of the tower. #* Dismounting and using a floaty cloak (or racial float) can be faster then running all the way back down the tower. # Right (East) Tower of Stone has looping tunnel into wall at the top of the spiral ramp where Tower of the Glacier has teleporter. Keeper of Past Lore is in the middle of the loop - relatively weak, but opens a side passage to get a shiny # Gaukr Sandstorm is at the top of the tower at #* He has a black screen curse. # Take the small key from his hand to the chest at the bottom of the tower to get Bead of polished Krendicite. #* The chest spawns at a random location at the bottom of the tower. # Return to the Coliseum of Valor. # From Coliseum of Valor, use the portal at to enter . #* Use the Fount of Power. # Go south and kill Elif Whitewind at # take the left path going east, be careful crossing the bridge as the wind can blow you off if you don't stop moving. #* "You feel unsteady on your feet as heavy winds gust by you!" # Kill The Hurricane that paths around the base of the tower. #* Has a trama det power drain # Go back across the bridge to and hail a Wind Spirit. # Each time you land on a platform, Kill the a Bastion Windcaller then hail the next wind spirit. # Kill Yveti Stormbrood that flies around on top and loot his body for the key. # Take the teleport pad at () back to the entrance. #* Yveti is only in range for pulling from the top platforms, where you can be blown off if you move after the gust warning. # Return to the bottom of the left tower (east) and find the chest for the funnel iron shavings. # Return to the path going west and kill Laef Windfall just a bit further at . #* He casts a frontal stun after the message "Laef Windfall prepares to unleash a barrage of powerful wind in front of him! You might want to try to avoid this!". He is immune to damage while scripting. #* The stun is not curable (there is no detriment) and will persist for a while even after he dies. # Go up the ramp to the top of the tower, killing trash on platforms. # Torstien Stoneskin and Hreidar Lynhillig protect each other. Can't kill Torstien (will stay at 1%) until Hreidar is dead #* possible locations for Hreidar Lynhillig's Treasure: #* chest has Shard of Glowing Arcglass # Return all 4 components to Klodsag in the center and he will make Staff of the Rainkeeper # Use the new portal at to Tower of the Rainkeeper # body-pull the Primordial Malice away from the Bastion stormcaller so you can avoid AoEs that might hit the giants. # Blockage in the passage will disappear when the last Primordial Malice is killed # Listen in on conversation between Agnarr, Lanys T'Vyl, and Karana. Then hail Karana and give him the repaired staff. He will teleport you back to the Coliseum of Valor # Speak with Karana in the Coliseum of Valor at . Rewards *At least *The Tempest Key - access to the "Torden, Bastion of Thunder" zones for all chars on the account